goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Super Jeremia Lecato: Roman's Revenge
Plot In Deptford, NJ, Lecato and his friends and family are having a party, Roman and his armies are taking over Lecato's friends and family with their airships, Roman's airship uses a giant hand to grab Lecato, swings it, and throws Lecato to the grass outskirts in Deptford, NJ. Worlds/Bosses/Levels World 1 - Boundary Lane Park Westville, New Jersey A grassy park in Westville, New Jersey where all kids play in. The boss is Lenny 1-1 The Playground 1-2 Wet Sewers 1-3 Coastal Forest 1-4 Playground Lake 1-Boss Lenny Zowanski World 2 - Sahara Desert, Africa A largest hot desert and third largest desert after Antarctica and the Arctic. The boss is Morty (Who was the boss of an African country from Super Jeremia Lecato). 2-1 Sandy Fields 2-2 Ride of the Camels 2-3 Desert Oasis 2-4 Pyramid of Giza 2-Boss Morty Zowanski Jr. World 3 - Surfside Beach, Texas A city in Brazoria County, Texas, United States, that is situated on the Gulf of Mexico near the city of Freeport. The boss is Lawrence (Who had his color match). 3-1 Texas Seashores 3-2 Gulf of Mexico 3-3 Surfcoast Oceans 3-4 Crabs in Surfside Beach, Texas 3-Boss Lawrence Zowanski World 4 - Antarctica An Earth's southernmost continent, containing the geographic South Pole. The boss is Willona (Who is not the boss of a beach/aqautic/tropical world, the first time in the last game, fought about her brother Lawrence Zowanski who had a color matching). 4-1 Freezing Cold Landscapes 4-2 Night Skies 4-3 Too Many Penguins 4-4 Icy Caves 4-Boss Willona O. Zowanski World 5 - Amazon Rainforest, Brazil A moist broadleaf forest that covers most of the Amazon Basin of South America. The boss is Issac (Who is the boss of a rainforest place in Super Jeremia Lecato). 5-1 The Giant Groove 5-2 Amazon River 5-3 Rainforest Waterfalls 5-4 Giant Caterpillars in Rainforest 5-Boss Issac Zowanski World 6 - Grand Canyon, Arizona A steep-sided canyon carved by the Colorado River in the state of Arizona in the United States. The boss is Ron. 6-1 Deserty Mountains 6-2 Skywalking Cliffs 6-3 Grand Canyon Rivers 6-4 Clouds Above Canyon 6-Boss Ron Zowanski World 7 - Earth Clouds A sky place that has many weathers, aircrafts, and more. The boss is Luda (Who was the boss of every cloud worlds in every Super Jeremia Lecato series). 7-1 Floating Clouds 7-2 Aircrafting Airships 7-3 Sunset Clouds 7-4 Stormy Clouds Above Westville, New Jersey 7-Boss Luda Von Zowanski World 8 - Chestnut Lane Apts Westville, New Jersey A final area of the main game. However, this iteration has a huge moat of lava surrounding the broken roads, an extra floor, as well as a tower on the right of the lair. This apartment remain Roman raids and remakes the apartment into his own image, until it is eventually shrouded by a massive stormy tornado created by himself. This place filled with broken houses, creepy trees, Roman's lair cross through the lavas, and stormy clouds inside the tornado which does not include volcanoes (Which means the fiery meteors are falling from the sky). 8-1 Fiery Meteor Shower Moat 8-2 Pools of Lava 8-3 Hot Boiling Caverns 8-4 Inside Roman's Lair 8-Boss Roman Zowanski Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Video games released in 2015